Belphegor's Introduction
by jigglysinger
Summary: Belphegor; Demon Prince of Sloth. He has existed since the dawn of time itself, and yet very few people seem to grasp how powerful he could be. No that it mattered to him, as humans had always been good entertainment. Watch as he interacts with a particular group of humans he's seen often...
1. Belphegor's Introduction

"My, these meetings are always amusing to watch."

Asmodeus chuckled a bit, looking down into the well. A few other demons laughed with him. Yes, watching the world meetings from the Well of Infinity was certainly a riot, seeing how those silly nations kept trying and failing to come to a common end that was borderline impossible to reach. Mortals could certainly be amusing at points, but few could measure up to these "nations." No matter how many times he watched them they never ceased to amuse the many demons of hell.

"What's going on?" a droned voice asked. Asmodeus turned around, seeing a familiar figure behind him.

"Another world meeting is in session," Asmodeus replied. His expression swiftly went from amusement to bewilderment at the person, "Why on earth are you wearing that, Belphegor?"

"What? I like these clothes…" the demon approached the well, looking down, "Must these meetings always be so loud?"

"Don't be so shocked, Belphegor," Asmodeus replied, "Just shut up and enjoy the show."

Belphegor looked down at the room filled with humans. These meetings came about every month, and almost never seem to go anywhere. No matter how much they discuss, the countries of the world could hardly ever come to some form of common ground. It was a shame, seeing them angry so often. While most of the demons of hell could find amusement, Belphegor grew weary of these long ago, and would normally sleep through them whenever they came about, much like that Greece fellow. If only they could be more like him, Belphegor hoped.

Then an idea hatched in Belphegor's head. He walked away from the well.

"Where are you going?" Asmodeus asked.

"Oh, you know," Belphegor shrugged, "Just out for a walk."

Usually out for a walk would mean he'd go nap somewhere on earth… but this time it seemed like he had a few other plans in mind… and that usually wasn't a good thing.

-

"Dude I think the World Conference can convene! Solving all of today's problems by talking excessively!" America shouted to the other countries of the world, who all listened intently, "No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for reelection!" The free nation quickly went to a poster he had set up prior to the meeting. The poster depicted a massive human-like creature holding the earth in crude crayon. "I'll go first; about that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be ok if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have her protect the Earth! I give you the Superhero Globoman!"

"I agree with America, because-" Japan started to speak.

"MAN UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!" Switzerland shouted at the passive nation.

England looked up from his paper and at America, "There's no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement." He attempted to continue talking, but was also quickly interrupted.

"If Britain and America don't agree, how can I be superior by dissing them both~" spoke France.

This was pretty much how most world meetings usually went. America was almost always the first one to speak with some crazy made up plan he had that usually involved enslaving humanity. Belphegor knew a certain demon friend of his would be happy to do that, but he wasn't one for such things. Japan would agree if only to remain on America's good side, Switzerland would object to Japan for that, England and France would start fighting; it was pretty much clockwork at this point. In fact Beelzebub even proposed making a drinking game based on these meetings, which he and his followers played every time. Belphegor recalled joining in a few times. Watching demons get drunk was pretty hilarious at times.

Although today, Belphegor felt like changing things up. He walked into the World Conference hall quietly. A mop of messy blue hair covered his hair, some of it slightly going over his eyes that were the color of soft lavender. He was in his usual clothes; a cozy blue and white stripped hoodie sweatshirt over a t-shirt with baggy jeans. He didn't wear shoes, usually opting for just a pair of white socks. A pair of security guards stood in front of the doors to the main conference room where the conference was taking place. They quickly looked at the blue-haired stranger that walked in.

"Sir, this is a private room," one of the guards said, "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave or we'll use force."

Belphegor looked at the two guards with his usual unsurprised look and fished in his pocket. As he brought his hand out, some blue magic was flung at the two guards. Within seconds, the two guards collapsed to the floor, sleeping. Just a small example of what Belphegor's magic could do. He approached the door and opened it just a crack… just enough for him to look inside without being noticed.

"Hey. Why don't you say something Russia," Spain spoke to the tall nation, "They stop fighting if you go over and step in."

"What? Why me? No thanks." Russia replied, pointing towards the nervous nation across the table from him, "I want to see Lithuania get in deep trouble and come crawling back for help. Then Latvia will be right behind."

Belphegor sighed and shook his head. The demons in hell were probably having a riot at this. That Russia would be more than welcome amongst them. Once again, Belphegor's hand fished through his pockets. Taking it out, he gave the magic in his hand a tight squeeze. He opened his hand, revealing a small, sparkling blue sphere roughly the size of a pea. It would be just enough. He raised his hand…

"Fire in the hole," he whispered as the threw the sphere into the room and closed the door.

Most of the nations didn't notice the sphere of magic land on the table. What they did notice, however, was the explosion of blue mist that followed not soon after. The mist flooded the entire room, sending most of the nations in a panic.

"What's going on!?" Germany shouted, "Everyone, don't panic!"

"Dude, I can't see a thing!" America shouted.

"GERMANY, I CAN'T FIND YOU! GERMANY! I'M SCARED!" Italy screamed.

The rest of the nations were equally as frightened and confused. A different kind of chaos spread through the room. However, within a few moments, everyone calmed down. The screams of panic were swiftly replaced with a few yawns. As one nation started feeling the spell come onto them, it soon set off a domino effect that spread throughout the entire room, as one after the other the nations became incredibly drowsy. A few heads began bobbing up and down as they tried to fight off the hypnotic effects of the fog. Not before long, the first few nations soon succumbed and were snoring away peacefully without a care in the world. Had their bosses been there they probably would be appalled to see their nations sleeping on the job… if they were capable of staying awake, that was. The number of sleeping countries soon grew as more and more of those present started to give in. As much as they felt they absolutely had to stay awake, the part that simply wanted them to sleep became too strong to resist. The world conference was turning into a world-wide slumber party!

Finally, there wasn't a single conscious soul in sight.

"Finally," Belphegor laughed, watching the many nations of the world sleep soundly, "I thought they'd never shut up." The demon of sloth smirked looking into the conference hall filled with sleeping nations. He gave off one last laugh before closing the door and walking away. For once, the world nations were completely at peace, all thanks to him. His expression showed a shit-eating grin as he gave the middle finger to no one in particular, knowing that everyone at the Well of Infinity was watching him. He'd be greeted to hell, both literally and figuratively, when he got back home. But for now, he was going to enjoy the magic-induced serenity. He made his way to a smaller empty room. Looking out the window, he saw that the outside was surrounded by the same magic mist he used against the world nations. "That should keep anyone out…" he said with a smug grin, finding a soft patch of carpet to lay down on. He gave off a content sigh as he brought his hands behind his back and crossed his legs.

"Meow." Belphegor watched with a smile as a familiar looking white cat with red eyes, black horns, wings, and tail came out from his shadow on the floor.

"Ah, Hypnos," Belphegor laughed, "Happy to see you." He lifted his arm up, letting the white cat put his head down on his chest, starting to purr softly, a smile on its face. He hugged the winged feline gently. "Well this is certainly an exciting day for us…" Belphegor chuckled before he closed his eyes, letting the sound of his friend's purring lull him to sleep.

And not a single fuck was given that day.


	2. Belphegor and Russia part 1 of 3

Belphegor strolled the streets of the city he found himself in. He found himself visiting Earth much more often these days. He kept his hands in his pockets just in case, and Hypnos was tucked in his shadow like always. Humans had perplexed him for as long as he could remember. How they changed so much over thousands of years was truly intriguing. Would anyone even believe him if he said he was actually a demon, much less the Prince of Sloth? Heck, he once lived three months among mortals without letting anyone in on who he really was. Needless to say this would make taking advantage of a few things easy. As he walked along, he found himself coming across a house. It was relatively small in size and made entirely of red brick. A single wooden door sealed the front entrance. "May as well explore a bit," Belphegor said with a shrug. Without much thought, he opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked and walked inside.

"Hello?" someone called from further in the house, "France, is that you? You're early…"

"Who's there?" Belphegor asked as he walked further into the house.

"That doesn't sound like France…" Belphegor soon heard another pair of feet walking until he sees another door open and someone walk out. Almost in an instant, Belphegor recognized the person in front of him. A tall figure stood by the door. From the bottom up, he recognized a pair of brown boots and greyish pants. Over them was a long white coat with a matching and equally long scarf. A pair of brown gloves covered the person's hands. Finally, the demon's eyes went up to the person's face; a large nose, small mouth, white hair, and a pair of violet eyes looked at him. "Who are you?" the man asks in a Russian accent.

"Ah, it's you!" Belphegor exclaimed, recognizing the personification of the nation of Russia, "I thought your voice was familiar."

Russia raised an eyebrow at the strange boy that entered his house. He wasn't sure what to make of the boy's appearance. His clothes consisted of a long and cozy looking blue and white sweatshirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of white socks in place of shoes. The stranger was slightly hunched over in his stance. On his head was a messy mop of blue hair, and his eyes were a soft lavender color. To say he appeared strange would be an understatement. "Do I know you…?" Russia asked.

"Perhaps not," the demon replied, "but I know you, Russia…" On his cue, Russia watched as the shadow on the wall behind Belphegor start to move and change. It grew until its head was on the ceiling, and showed off a scary face to Russia.

"You're not human, are you…" Russia said as he stepped back a bit and eyed the stranger closely.

"Well, you're correct on that…" Belphegor turned to his shadow, "You can stop now, Hypnos." On his command, the shadow returned to normal.

"Is there a reason you came in…?" Russia asked as his eyes found their way back to the paper in his hand to read it.

"Not really, just looking around," Belphegor shrugged again and leaned against the wall behind him, "What about you?"

"I'm… busy," Russia said as he stepped back into the room, still looking at the paper in his hand.

Belphegor curiously followed the tall Russian into the room and found himself in a small office. On the desk in the center of the room, Belphegor saw a few stacks of papers, some small and some big. He walked over to the desk as Russia made his way to the desk chair and sat down, looking at the papers on the desk. "What are these for?"

"Is my work. For my boss. That I have to do," Russia was starting to get annoyed by this nosy stranger, "Is due by the end of the week, but is being a lot of work."

"You don't seem to like it much," Belphegor brought his hands behind his head, "So why are you doing it if you don't like it?"

Now Russia was getting angry. He slammed his paper down on the desk and stood back up, staring angrily at the man. "Because is being a responsibility as a personification of a nation!"

Belphegor simply smiled at the man, not intimidated in the slightest. "Responsibility, of course…" he let out a soft chuckle, "Why don't you put those down for a while? Come with me for a bit…"

Russia huffed a bit as he sat back down, trying to get back to work. "You're making me lose my concentration…" He hoped that the man would understand the message and go away.

However, Belphegor didn't leave. He walked a little closer to the man, bringing out a hand that was now glowing a soft blue color. "Maybe this will help…" he brought his hand to the Russian's head.

"What are you…" Russia attempted to ask what the mystery man was doing, but as he felt his fingers go through his white hair and massage his scalp, a strange wave of relaxation came over him. The feeling of his hand rubbing his head so slowly and softly felt strangely good to the nation. "Mmm…" he let out a sot content sigh, no longer as annoyed with Belphegor's presence and instead enjoying his company. He started to feel the need to continue working slip away from him and replaced with the urge to simply relax as Belphegor moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"That's better…" Belphegor said with a smile, happy to see his magic doing its work on the nation.

"That… feels nice…" Russia sighed, a relaxed smile spreading on his face.

"There… now, why don't you take a little break from this? You've worked hard enough…"

Russia nodded his head in agreement. "Da… a break… sounds nice…"

"Good…" Belphegor stopped his massage and brought a hand out to Russia to help him to his feet.

Russia looked at the hand that was offered to him curiously before looking up at this stranger like a child. "Where are we going?" he asks, still in his relaxed state, his eyes half-lidded.

"Someplace a little quieter," Belphegor continued to speak in his alluring voice, "Don't worry, it's really nice. You'll like it there."

"Okay~" Russia sighed blissfully, taking Belphegor's hand as he was helped onto his feet. Belphegor had a smile on his face as he led the oblivious nation out of his house. Making sure no one would see them leave, and keeping Russia complacent with a continuous flow of magic, the two of them walked to the forest outside of town.

"So… much… walking…" Russia grumbled a bit.

Belphegor couldn't help but smirk a bit at Russia's childlike state right now. This was starting to become almost too easy! Soon, the two of them stopped walking. "Here we are," Belphegor announced as they arrived at a forest clearing. Trees surrounded their every direction. The sun shone down on them gently from between the branches that swayed in the gentle breeze. It was almost as if they had stepped into a painting.

"Yay," Russia sighed, smiling dopily, his voice quiet and relaxed.

Belphegor smiled back at Russia, enjoying his sleepy enthusiasm. "You seem tired…" Belphegor let go of his hand and sat down, his back against one of the trees, "Here, lay down for a while…" Slowly, Russia sat down beside Belphegor before gently laying himself on the ground, giving a soft sigh of relief and smiling sleepily. The demon smiled and gently stroked Russia's hair. "Now… isn't this better than being stud in that office with all that meaningless paperwork?"

"Yeeeaaaahhh…" Russia replied, giving a slight nod.

"Yes…" Belphegor spoke softly and soothingly to the sleepy Russian as he sighed contently, his eyes slowly closing, "Doesn't this feel nice, Russia?... No need to think, either… just lay back and relax… yes, no need to work, no need to even think… just letting every little thought in your head that has nothing to do with now drain away…" he laid himself beside Russia, whispering in his ear and bring him closer, "Yes… so peaceful and empty… just so unbelievably relaxed… happy knowing I'm here to help you let go… You feel good knowing that no matter how tough life can get, you can always find me… just let go…" he looked down at the hypnotized Russian and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed… Peaceful~ Mmmmm~" Russia replied in his adorably sleepy tone. Indeed he felt relaxed and peaceful, more so than he had felt in a long time. His softened mind was like a sponge now, absorbing every word that Belphegor spoke to him in his wonderful voice, happy to have Belphegor beside him to help him relax. It was as if he was sinking into the ground, drifting into a soft, cozy respite unlike anything on Earth.

Belphegor smiled a bit with glee and snuggled closer to Russia, resting his head on his chest. "That's good… I'm your friend… I want you to feel peaceful…" Russia's already wide smile seemed to grow even wider as he let out a soft moan, happy to hear Belphegor say they were friends. Indeed, he felt as if he had just found his best friend in the entire world. "You seem tired…" he heard his friend say, "Are you tired?" He nodded lethargically in response. Belphegor grinned a bit. It was time to go in for the kill. He lifted himself off Belphegor's chest and whispered to him. "Why don't you rest then? … Sleep… dream sweet little dreams for me… I'm always here… sleep…" he leaned in closer to his ear, speaking much slower and letting the words sink into Russia's head, "sleep… dream… sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…"

Finally, the smile on Russia's face faded as his empty mind melted into blissful slumber. His mouth opened slightly as he fell peacefully asleep, letting out slight, quiet snores. Belphegor grinned widely to have seen his plan work so perfectly. "Perfect…" the prince of sloth laid his head back down on Russia's chest, letting the sound of his snoring and the feeling of his chest bobbing up and down lull him to sleep as well.

He had Russia right where he wanted him… now it was time for phase 2…


End file.
